There is no place to hide
by Theresa471
Summary: There was a shooting in an alleyway. The two that shoot the male was able to see the witness face. The witness starts to run with no place to hide. Even though there was two witnesses that were able to have the sketch artist come up with his features to hand out to the police to start to search for him before the killers come after him.
1. Chapter 1

_**There is no place to hide**_

"OMG! Donald Allison had been running for hours trying to hide from those that are after him. After witnessing an shooting in an pizza parlor in the alley twenty minutes away from the 12th precinct.

Two of the shooters had seen his face. Once the body of a male had dropped to the cement outside in the dark. The lights had gone out with the two shooting at the lamp posts making it difficult to see anything at this point.

Allison didn't know where to go now accept try and find a broken down apartment or even a shelter for where no one would even think of going to hide.

It was around ten p.m. when Allison had seen the shooting after coming out of the restaurant having a pie with a pitcher of beer. As he was alone this evening after two of his lawyer friends declined the offer.

He's been working on a draft for the past week with a client of his wishing to remove all of his assets from his four accounts and wanting to donate the $100,000 to charities. He's been divorced for the past three years after being married 15 years with two children involved in the marriage.

His wife Barbara is currently working for the Attorney General's office as an officer between the Attorney General, The Mayor and Governor of New York City. If anything she always has a great deal of information given to her when ever there is a big deal going down.

And with Allison running from the two shooters. No way in hell would be calling her to have them go after her as well or the children.

Currently he was desperate with needing to drink and eat. He used his revolver since he had the gun for over a year with the permit. Lately he's been feeling some what crazy thinking that certain situations having been going not well with him.

And why he decided to carry the weapon with him. He was able to find a small vendor cart with an young man running it with hot dogs and soda.

Right away with no one around. He had no choice but to rob the vendor with asking the young man to place four hot dogs on a bun, along with cans of diet soda. Afterwards he took the money that was on him around five hundred dollars and what ever money that was in the register.

The young boy was scared as hell, and no doubt will be calling the police once this man disappears.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sergeant Esposito and Detective Kevin Ryan were working late out in the field after being called about a shooting outside the alleyway of an pizza parlor.

A witness afterwards had stated that he had seen some one running away from the scene after seeing the shooting.

Esposito was asking the witness on whether or not he's able to have a artist to come up with a drawing of the one running away.

"Detective I will try my best. Where do I go to have this done?" He asked as Kevin Ryan told him that he would be coming with them to the 12th precinct while an sketch artist will be called.

Meanwhile on the way back to the precinct they were able to hear on the radio about a robbery of an hot dog vendor. A team was being dispatched to the area.

Moments later...

Sergeant William Anderson and his partner Jose Alverez arrived at the hot dog vendor for which an medical technician was checking him out for any type of shock.

Anderson asked the ambulance technician on whether he was all right.

"He's fine Sergeant Anderson. Just a little scared for when the man came up to him with the gun asking for hot dogs and soda."

Meanwhile Lt. Alverez asked Joey Dobson the hot dog vendor on whether or not he would be able to describe the man with the gun.

"Sure I can Lt. Alverez. I love to draw as being a part of my collage course. I do this only a few hours a day. If you like me to draw his face I would at least try to remember his features for the most part."

"Do the best you can Joey?" He says to the young boy taking out his sketch pad to close up shop with the hot dog truck. While he sits to begin his drawing.


	2. Chapter 2

_**There is no place to hide**_

Chapter Two

Joey Dobson was working quickly as possible to finish up the drawing of the man that had robbed him of the money and hot dogs.

He was very excellent with his drawing. He was able to bring out his blue eyes, lips and color of his hair. He was right on the mark with all of his features. Even Sergeant Anderson and Lt. Alverez were very impressed with what this young man was able to do.

After spending almost an hour on the drawing. Joey was able to hand it over to the detectives to be used later on.

"Thank you Joey for helping us out. Hopefully we will be able to find him and asked him as to why he was running."

"Your very welcomed detectives. It's time for me to close up and return this truck back to the warehouse for another time. By the way if he happens to show up again. Would you want me to call you at the 12th precinct?"

"Of course Joey. However your going to be needing to be very careful if and when he does show up." Sergeant Anderson responded with taking hold of his sketch pad with the drawing. He didn't mine giving it to them at this particular time.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sometime back at the 12th precinct.

Captain Jose Anderson was waiting on the sketch artist to finish up the drawing of the witness Jason Waters giving him all of the feature details the best he can.

The sketch artist Lt. Gomez asked Jason to work further on his eyes. Lt. they are mostly dark blue from what I was able to see." Jason said while Lt. Gomez worked on them for a few moments before finally showing him the final product of the sketch

"Here you go Jason. Is this what the runner looked like?" Lt. Gomez asked.

Captain Anderson thanked Jason for coming into the precinct and his time to come up with the face of the runner.

When Lt. Alverez and Sergeant William Anderson walked in. They saw the drawing that Captain Anderson was carrying.

"Hey Captain! Can we see something?" Lt. Alverez asked with showing him there drawing of the same man.

"It's him sir. Our suspect for robbing a hot dog vendor. The young vendor was able to come up with the drawing of the suspect. He mostly centered on his dark blue eyes." Lt. Alverez said with seeing the drawing that was done by the sketch artist.

"All right than lets discuss this in my office and find out what the hell is going on." Captain Jose Anderson replied with being pissed off.

 **Moments Later...**

 **"** It would seem that the fact that this man was a witness to a shooting, and had gotten scared with the shooter or shooters. And now this man is on the run trying to hide from them." Captain Anderson responded. "And now we need to find out who he is before someone else gets hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

_**There is no place to hide**_

Chapter Three

There was a call coming into the Attorney General's office for which Barbara Allison goes to pick up the phone in her office.

She had no idea who was calling in the first place. Meanwhile at the same time she had turned on Channel Seven for her area. Even though she wasn't paying attention to what the special broad cast was about.

"Hello this is Barbara Allison of the Attorney General's Office. How can I help you?" She asked subtle with her question.

"Barbara it's Donald, I need your help right now. I am using someone else's cell-phone, actually I robbed it for which I had no choice." He responded softly with his words since he didn't want anybody to hear him from inside the dark alleyway.

All of a sudden looking up at the television set. There was a photo being blasted all over the screen of her husband Donald. "Donald what the hell is going on the tv has your picture of your features on the screen?" She asked with being extremely upset.

"I was an witness to an shooting Barbara with two men taking down the young man in an alleyway of the Dell's Pizza restaurant." He replied with checking the dark walkway for anyone walking by.

"How can I help Donald since everybody knows your picture?" She asked with being concern for her husband.

"I need to hide until the coast is clear. Listen Barbara I need you to go to the police mainly the 12th precinct and tell them that I need to come out from the cold. Since I will be trying to find a safe place like a church, or even a shelter. Please do this for me sweetie." He states with blowing a kiss over the phone.

"All right I will Donald. However how are you on money?" She exclaim with feeling scared to ask since he always had money in his pocket.

"I am broke! It's why I had to steal from the hot dog vendor and a mom/pop store to keep myself going. I don't want you to try and find me or else your going to get caught by those two men in the alley. And now that my face is all over the screen. They know who to look for now. Listen I have to go with the Catholic church only a few blocks from here."

"Donald please take care of yourself. I will get myself together to fly on down to New York City and head for the 12th precinct." As the phone conversation ended on her side as she packed up her things in the office. She called the airline to see on whether she would be able to catch a flight to New York City.

Taking a few moments...

She was able to pay for the Jet Blue flight with her credit card. She needed to be at the Albany air port with-in the hour or else she would miss the flight. She didn't bother with packing clothing since half of her things were at the house in the Bronx.

Since she had been traveling every other week to be with her husband and the New York City Inspector's office. On occasion she would be working with Inspector Victoria Gates for special cases.

She was forced to leave a message on Gates home phone letting her know just what is going on with her husband Donald.

Since Victoria Gates or her husband Jeff wasn't home. She left a long voice-mail on her house phone instead of the cell.


	4. Chapter 4

There is no place to hide

Chapter Four

Victoria Gates and her husband had walked into the library after attending a Yankees Game against the Seattle Mariners. They were both happy with the Yankees winning three games against the team from the west coast.

"Why don't you check the phone for any voice-mails, since there was nothing on my cell Jeff?" She asked with taking off her light blue jacket to place it into the hall closet.

"Victoria there is a desperate message from your friend Barbara Allison. She said something about her husband is on the run from a shooting he had seen in the alleyway. She is flying down to meet with him to give him money before he gets hurt with robbing someone again to survive."

"Let me hear the message Jeff. This is a serious situation with having two killers loose around the city looking for Donald Allison, and currently his picture is being blasted all over the tv channels.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Donald Allison was very tired with running away from those two having shot the poor man in the alleyway.

He was able to find a small church named Blessed Heart. The doors were opened to everyone at this late hour. Walking inside there was a service going on by the pastor with four alter boys with at least thirty or so souls from the street.

Meanwhile he sat into the back until the service was over. For which he was going to speak with the pastor and asking for his help for the night.

15 minutes later...

Allison walked up to the front for which he knelt down to give a quick prey. The pastor was able to see the man was very much in trouble with the way he was looking.

"I am Pastor Deegan, How can I help you this evening?" As he comes out of the alter to sit next to Allison.

As he goes into his story as to what exactly had happened to him. He was able to mention that his wife works in the Attorney General office and will be flying down to help a little with money. "I need protection Pastor Deegan before I decide to turn myself in into the police before the others come and find me." He states while sounding desperate with his situation.

Moments later...

Pastor Deegan shows Donald to a small guest bedroom down in the basement, along with a food pantry and kitchen/bathroom for him to use until he was ready to leave.

"Thank you, Pastor for all of your help. Some day I will be able to repay you back." He responded with his kindness.

As he goes into the room to change clothing with the Alter boys giving the man clothing that was left in the donation box. He was able to take a hot shower with soap that was left in the soap dish inside. Afterwards he would stay in awhile once he felt cleaned again.


	5. Chapter 5

There is no place to hide

Chapter Five

Walking into the warehouse in the Bronx just off the exit. Shooters Carey Riley and his partner Joel Gomez were discussed with not able to find the man that was a witness to them shooting a client of theirs.

"I just don't understand how we can't find him. Joel, I need for you to call all of your sources on maybe they might be able to locate him. I suggest you pay them well or else we won't be getting any results." Carey responded with taking out a cold beer from the frig inside the office.

There wasn't anyone else inside the small empty warehouse. Since Carey and his partner had just purchased it. They are going to have stolen merchandise placed inside with help from his under ground military stealing particular jewelry, rare coins and paintings. Maybe another time they will be adding weapons and drugs.

"We have enough into our accounts to help pay the sources Carey. So I will start calling them now." As he takes a sip of his Budweiser beer to get to work on those calls.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Doctor Syndey Perlmutter was the medical examiner having been asked to do the autopsy on the young man shot in the alley. Perlmutter was halfway through when Lt. Alverez and Sergeant William Anderson had come in to ask on whether anything was found on the body or inside.

"So doc did you find anything at all?" Sergeant Anderson asked with watching his face for an reaction.

"I sure did detectives. I was going through and inside the linings. I was able to find a couple of items." He hands an evidence bag with a diamond necklace, a bracelet and a roll up painting with the three items worth at least $25 million dollars.

Lt. Alverez had to shake his head with looking at the necklace and bracelet. Otherwise he was shocked with looking at the painting of a young school teacher over looking her students outside in a yard.

"We need to get these back to the precinct and let the watch commander know these beauties. We will need to send a communications to the F.B.I. to get an idea where they had come from." Lt. Alverez replied with Doctor Perlmutter was writing a note into his computer about the evidence that was found to be sent to Doctor Lanie Parrish in charge of the department.

"Just be sure gentlemen that you don't lose these items. They are worth a fortune in the right hands."

"We know Permutter!" Alverez says with sounding some what annoyed with the M.E. "Lets go Sergeant we have a great deal to do all of a sudden. Make sure you keep your revolver handy in case we get stopped." As he is handed everything into his hands before moving outside of the building.

Meanwhile outside the medical examiner building.

"I just can't believe it that young boy was a runner for those two. And Donald Allison is the victim in all this Jose." Anderson said with heart felt emotion. "We need to find him quick before he becomes the next victim."


	6. Chapter 6

_**There is no place to hide**_

Chapter Sixth

Victoria Gates had called Barbara on the phone to find out where she would be in two hours.

Barbara had picked up the phone while she was on the plane for Jet Blue. She couldn't believe that Inspector Gates was calling her back.

"Hello Victoria, I am very surprised. I need your help badly, my husband is in trouble with seeing those two men shoot that young boy." She replied with keeping her voice low as possible.

"Listen Patricia, my husband Jeff will pick you up once your flight has landed. What airline and which terminal?"

She was able to give her the information over the phone. "Ok thanks Barbara Your going to be staying here once you deliver the money to your husband. Afterwards we will need to think of an idea on how to coax those two into getting captured." She replied with the look her husband he was giving her.

"Jesus Victoria it's bad enough those two men are looking for him. But to get others involved to bring them out will be even more dangerous." She exclaim with her statement while there were others looking at her with her phone call.

"I will end this now to make contact that I need to help me out. See you in a little while. Once your able to take out the money for Donald." Victoria ended the call and asked her husband to be very patience.

"I will need to be Victoria with this case of yours. I will go take a shower to get ready to leave for the airport." He responded before changing out of his clothes to throw them into the hamper. While entering into the bathroom to test the hot water before getting inside.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Victoria was on the phone again with Kate Beckett at the Loft. She needed to have Richard Castle to come to her home to discuss a situation. However she had mention to Kate about the shooting for which Beckett was updated earlier with a call from Sergeant Esposito calling from the field.

"Hold on Victoria, I will have Andrea go get him in his office writing." Beckett replied with Andrea moving quickly...

It was a moment later...

When the author came out with a serious feature on his face wondering why Inspector Gates needed to speak to him.

Beckett was shaking her head when she handed the phone to her husband. "Hello, this is Richard Castle. How can I help you, Inspector Gates?" He replied.

"Cut the crap Inspector nonsense Castle. I need a big favor with you to come to my house to discuss the shooting that you do doubt had heard about with the witness running."

"I heard Victoria. What is it you want me to do to help?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"Come to my house so that we can discuss the matter. All right Castle?" Gates responded with hearing his reply before ending the phone conversation.


	7. Chapter 7

_**There is no place to hide**_

Chapter Seven

Once Castle had left the loft to head for Gates home. She had called back to explain further the situation.

"So you want Castle to protect Donald for where ever he might be for the moment?" She asked from the living room.

"Yes, that is correct Kate. And besides I know that Castle is carrying his weapon on him at all times now ever since Celeb Brown." Victoria Gates says to her over the phone.

"I know Victoria. But don't you think the two that shot the runner will be going after him as well?" She responded with a little bit of fright.

"True! But I am not going to be that stupid to leave both Donald and Castle out in the cold without proper back up Kate." She said in a strong tone with her statement.

"Thank goodness Victoria! I just hope to god that Castle won't get trigger happy with his weapon once he see those two coming after Donald." She felt so much better after hearing about the back up. "By the way Victoria, who are you going to be sending as back up?"

"Your two best partners with Esposito, Ryan, Sergeant Anderson and Lt. Alverez. I have already asked Captain Jose Anderson the watch commander to get them out there once Castle makes the call to Donald. And he tells Castle for where he's located."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile at JFK airlines.

Jeff had arrived at the terminal she had mention on the phone. The traffic getting to the airport was just horrible and making it hard with finding a parking spot.

However after some time he was able to find a spot with walking over to the terminal to wait for Barbara's flight that was going to be landing in twenty minutes. So he waited with sitting on a bench until he heard the announcement.

Moments afterwards...

He sees Barbara carrying an over night bag since her things are at the apartment complex. Jeff hollers out at her walking towards him.

"Thank You, Jeff for coming to pick me up. I need to go to a bank to take money out."

"No you don't. My wife has taken care of it Barbara. Now call Donald so that we can get this operation into place." Jeff replied with seeing Barbara taking out her cell-phone to call her husband.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Donald thought he was having a dream all of a sudden with him laying down on the cot inside the church down stairs.

After hearing the phone ring. Quickly he picked it up to be his wife Barbara. "Barbara where are you?" He asked with concern.

"At the airport Donald, I will be renting a vehicle. I need to know exactly where your located to take the money out of the account and give it to you."

She had a piece of paper from her pocket with a pen to write down the address of the Blessed Heart church he's staying. "I will be there as soon as I can Donald. Stay inside to protect yourself, ok?" She replied with handing the piece of paper to Jeff for which he will be calling his wife and have Castle take the money out of his account and advise the back up to stay alert.


	8. Chapter 8

_**There is no place to hide**_

Chapter Eight

Barbara was told to stay in the vehicle. Once Jeff was able to meet up with Castle at the corner of the church.

Castle after speaking with Victoria at the house. He was able to understand the entire story,  
including the two different back up teams.

"Castle please do me a favor. Try to make my husband understand as to why we are doing this in the first place." She rolled down the back window of the car to speak with the mystery writer. "By the way how much money are you going to give him?"

"$3,000 enough to get him around with food and other things he needs to do. This also includes me telling him to set up a trap to bait the two shooters in order for them to come to the church. All right Barbara make the call to your husband so that he can come outside to here."

He answered right away with asking no questions at all. He had the feeling his wife was setting u some type of plan with her police friends. Especially when he had shown up to realize who the mystery writer was with Richard Castle.

"Listen Donald, I will be staying with you until it's time to start this operation to bring out the two. We have public relations putting out a story about a witness running into the Blessed Heart church, along with the photo of your features."

"Don't you think this operation is going to get too dangerous for my taste. I just can't believe that my own wife Barbara agreed to this."

"She did with talking to her friend Inspector Victoria Gates. Plus there is going to be two teams of detectives keeping an eye out for us inside the church." Castle replied with seeing Donald taking in a deep breath along side the car. Before Castle was getting out to go with him to his room down stairs in the basement.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Across the ways from the church. Sergeant Esposito and Kevin Ryan dressed to fit the area were settled sitting down in the corner with their coffee pot and blankets to keep them warm. Ryan had the binoculars hiding behind them in order to use them when ever possible.

As for the second team. They will be taking over in six hours with Sergeant Anderson and Lt. Averez. All officials over Captain Kate Beckett had been advised of the total plan.

Inspector Victoria Gates ever since Richard Castle had left. She had been on the phone with the mayor, governor and most important the police commissioner for which he's been pissed ever since he heard.


	9. Chapter 9

_**There is no place to hide**_

Chapter 9th

Meanwhile inside the small warehouse. Carey Riley and Joel Gomez were watching the news to keep themselves busy to stay away from going outside.

They were still working on a plan to try and figure out who the man was that saw them shoot the runner. So far they had been frustrated with the fact they haven't been able to find out the truth of the matter.

However all of a sudden with the news. Came up a broadcast from the local police showing a photo of Donald Allison.

Jomez looked up to see the photo. As he hollers at his partner to check it out as well. Jomez had turned it up to hear the reporter mentioning a church for where his last known location would be.

"Get onto the computer to check the location for the name of the church in that particular area. It's going to be our chance to catch up with him and be rid of him after all." Riley ordered to his partner.

As he brings up the location on Google to show the name of the church to be Blessed Heart as with the address.

"When do we leave boss?" Gomez asked with shutting down the lap top.

"We don't! Not until tomorrow night. It's been a long day and night for the both of us. We need to get some sleep before the next shipment arrives in the morning here at the warehouse."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Richard Castle was having a hard time trying to sleep with Donald in the other room. He needed to write instead with having brought his lap top with him.

Before starting to write. He went out into the hallway to check on Donald in his room. Since the door was halfway opened as part of the rules by Castle in case of trouble.

He looked inside to see him sound asleep and snoring away in his cot. Taking a look for the moment, he then went back into his room to write...


	10. Chapter 10

_**There is no place to hide**_

Chapter Ten

The shipment had arrived at the warehouse waking both Riley and Gomez from a sound sleep.

Riley had knew that the shipment of weapons would be arriving. However not this late at night.

He had asked the driver as to why he was late.

"I was told to come this late sir. Due to the fact that there might be a chance I could of been tailed. Otherwise as it turned out it was find. Any rate here is the list of items inside the truck sir." Carey takes the list from the driver.

Now they would have to unpack the truck and place the weapons into storage. Carey walked into his office to take money out of the vault. He needed to pay the driver cash for helping bring the weapons from out of state.

He placed the $1,000 dollars into an envelope. So that the driver wouldn't be able to lose his payment.

Otherwise listing the containers with the fork lift. There were a total of 22 containers filled with different type of parts for machine guns and other type black ops specials.

Taking almost an hour. It was now time for the driver to leave with the same truck empty. As he back outs into the pitch black to head on back to Texas. Even though he's going to stop outside of New York City at one of those motels along the main highway to eat and sleep for six hours before leaving again.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Victoria Gates was up very late after waking from a sound sleep for three hours. She woke to an empty bed.

She had found her husband down in the playroom playing pool by himself. "Why are you doing up Jeff?" She asked in a strong tone at 2 a.m. in the morning.

"After dropping off Castle to meet with Donald. I just haven't been able to sleep. So I decided to play pool. Would you care to join me, Victoria?" In his sweet tone of voice. In spite the fact she knew that he was after something from her.

"Sure! Why not...We both can't sleep. After this game I will make us both something to eat." Victoria said with a smirk on her face.


	11. Chapter 11

_**There is no place to hide**_

Chapter ten

Inspector Victoria Gates had arrived just after Captain Kate Beckett had left for her final doctor's appointment. She was hoping that soon she will be going into labor and delivered the twins.

Beckett had left a note for Gates in regard to the shooting. She had given her an update with Castle staying with Donald Allison.

There was a second report from an under cover officer Lt. Barry from the Bronx stating the fact that the two shooter of the runner is working out of a warehouse.

Recent transport shipments has advise the local police that weapons had been brought into New York City. A enough to start wide spread panic.

Gates just couldn't believed this. Finding out that Donald Allison had stepped into a real gold mine with having simple to be a witness on the run. No doubt those two involved with the shooting no doubt are involved in other out of state merchandise.

Already she had a headache and needed to take two pills for it before starting to work.

Afterwards she went to speak with Sergeant Esposito and Detective Kevin Ryan. They were at their desks checking out leads on the phone. When Gates came over to show the report to them about the out of state weapons brought it.

Taking a moment to read. Both Esposito and Ryan were shaking their heads on the report. "Does the F.B.I. know about all this Inspector?" Esposito asked.

"I haven't called Hutchinson or Director Wilson of the regional area. But it looks like I will have to with finding out what is exactly going on. Excuse while I head for the office to call the F.B.I. But in the meantime I need you to head back to check on Castle and Donald inside the Blessed Heart church."

"Right away even though Lt. Alverez and Sergeant Anderson are on duty with watching out for them." Esposito replied with seeing the searing look on her face. "We are leaving in a few moments." He said while she moved towards the office in a bad mood.


	12. Chapter 12

There is no place to hide

Chapter 12th

Victoria Gates was waiting for the connection to go through to the office of F.B.I. Director Wilson.

"Director Wilson how can I help you?" He asked since he had no idea who he was talking to at the moment.

"Director this is Inspector Victoria Gates of the Inspector General's Office for New York City. I am currently out of the 12th precinct. The reason I am calling is to find out on whether you know anything about recent transport trucks moving into New York City with a fortune of weapons?" She asked in concern.

"Actually we have been keeping tabs on certain trucks coming in. Otherwise Inspector we have been trying to find out who is behind this entire operation."

"As do I Director Wilson. Currently an team of contract killers is after an citizen having witnessed a shooting of a runner involved in one of those trucks having arrived somewhere and placing the merchandise into a local warehouse."

"I will see what I can do Inspector. My man Seth Hutchinson for this region will look into the matter with contacting the 12th precinct in conjunction with the F.B.I."

"Good enough for me Director. Please contact me on whether your able to receive further info or Hutchinson. I will need to inform Captain Kate Beckett since it's her detectives are currently keeping an eye on our witness with another staying with him from inside a church. Bye!" She said with ending the conversation while bringing up Beckett's cell-phone at the loft.

"Beckett how can I help you, Inspector?" She asked from Castle's office. She was currently working on her fourth Baby Journal for Black Pawn Publishing.

"Kate I wanted to let you know that I spoke with Director Wilson of the local regional F.B.I.. He's going to have Seth Hutchinson to help us out with all of the trucks that have been coming into NYC with illegal weapons for the under ground and black market."

"No doubt with Donald Allison and my husband will be able to stay out of trouble long enough to have the 12th and the F.B.I. to try and find those two shooter that had killed the gun runner. I will let you know on whether Castle is able to contact me at some point today." Beckett says to Gates over the phone.

"Fair enough Kate. Talk to you soon. Take care of yourself." As Gates ends the call to continue on with her day.


	13. Chapter 13

_There is no place to hide_

Chapter 13th

It was the next day when Carey and Gomez decided to do something about the eye witness after dealing with the merchandise before anything else.

His partner had to asked on whether there was a possible chance that under cover officers might be watching out for him. In spite the fact he might of gone to the police in regard to them.

"We deal with it Gomez. If this is the case we try to scope them out by getting rid of them in the first place. And than we go after him inside the church, I don't care who we kill at this point. We are here to run a business and try to bring in a great deal of money for our efforts."

"Sure enough boss. What about asking for hell to help us out with trying to locate the under cover officers?"

"Fine! Call Jeff and Andrew to come join us here. In order to discuss the entire plan with them." Carey responded with slight anger in his tone.

"I will right now." Gomez moves over to the desk to sit down to call their associates involved with the shipments and profits owed to them.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile at the church Down in the basement

Castle and Donald had moved upstairs to have breakfast with Father Donnelly and his two alter boys before services will be beginning for the elderly.

Father Donnelly had asked both men on what they plan to do today. Since there was a possible chance the two men that had killed the young man would be coming after Donald.

"From part of the plan. We have been asked to walk around this area to scope them out. While the 12th precinct under cover officers are supposed to be keeping an eye on us while walking outside.

OUTSIDE...Across the street

Sergeant William Anderson and Lt. Jose Alverez were tired sitting on the ground dressed as bums with collecting cans. They were waiting for Sergeant Esposito and Detective Kevin Ryan to take over.


	14. Chapter 14

There is no place to hide

Chapter 14th

The two men that Carey and Gomez had asked for help arrived at their location. The one man Jeff was able to spot an under cover officer right away. As he was sitting on the ground very obvious to him with being an expert for many years.

Walking across the street to Sergeant Anderson's position. Jeff with his bicycle needed to take a break with acting as if he was tired. There were stairs next to Anderson. And Jeff placed his bicycle on the side of the stairs while Jeff told Anderson showing his weapon now to drop his weapon onto the ground.

"Or else I will shoot you right here before your partner comes back from what ever he's doing?" Jeff said to Sergeant Anderson.

Taking his weapon out of his coat pocket and giving it to him. Anderson says the following. "Who the hell are you?"

"I am working with my boss trying to get a hold of the witness Donald Allison for seeing the runner getting shot by my boss and his partner. I have been asked to come here and right away it was obvious you were an under cover officer. Now move slowly with me going across the street to the church." He pointed his weapon into the back of sergeant Anderson.

It was five minutes later...

When Lt. Jose Alverez was looking for his partner. It looked across the street to see him with another man no doubt with a weapon against his back.

Who ever it was had opened the front door of the church to go on inside. Otherwise Lt. Alverez called for the back up and explained what was going on.

Finally Sergeant Esposito and detective Kevin Ryan arrived and was pissed off that Anderson had gotten the drop on him so easily.

And now he needed to rescued as with Castle and Donald before it was going to be too late. Esposito, and Ryan decided to go inside the church to go up front to prey and see if they were able to find the two. While Alverez waited for the rest of the help to arrived from the precinct.

However moving down stairs to the basement with his prisoner. Jeff wasn't able to find Allison at all. While Anderson was trying to feel out the situation at the moment. Since he didn't want to get himself killed at this point.


	15. Chapter 15

_**There is no place to hide**_

Chapter 15th

However Richard Castle was hiding in the foreground ready to take out who ever it was after Donald Allison. Castle had his gun in his hand ready to use it.

When all of a sudden a white male walked in looking for Donald with nothing to show for. Taking a moment Castle decided to shoot him instead into his shoulder knocking him against the stairs and his son-in-law moving out of the way.

"What the hell happened William?" He asked with checking the man on the floor on whether he was hurt badly. It was just a slight shoulder wound instead.

"I was taken by him before I knew it. I just never like getting the drop on me for being an under cover officers for the 12th precinct." Anderson said to his father-in-law with the door opening to see Alverez,  
Esposito and Ryan following to see what was going on.

"Where is Donald Allison?" Lt. Jose Alverez asked with picking up the man on the floor. "Esposito called for an ambulance to take him to the hospital. I suggest you and Ryan go with the ambulance to try and get an statement out of him."

"Yes sir. Right away." Esposito says to the Lt. before seeing Allison coming from upstairs with Father Donnelly following behind.

"Is he the only one after me?" Allison had to asked with a serious tone.

"Are you kidding? Your going to be staying here a few more days until we get any information out of that man Castle shot in the shoulder. Hopefully we will be able to get the names behind the runner that was murdered in that alley." Lt.  
Alverez responded with hearing sirens outside of the church.

Father Donnelly had gone upstairs to escort the ambulance technicians down to the basement. While Richard Castle was hugging his son-in-law William instead of being killed with getting the drop on him.


	16. Chapter 16

_**There is no place to hide**_

FINALE

Chapter 16th

Once Jeff was taken to the hospital with being shot in the shoulder. He told the police that he was going to give states evidence with giving the two names that gave the orders to come after Allison.

Including the fact with being a high profile sharp shooter. He asked for the Witness Protection Program to go into hiding until the coast was clear.

Detective Kevin Ryan in the office with Inspector Victoria Gates taking over for Beckett. She had made the call to the Witness Protection office in New York City.

She was talking to an old friend on the phone running the office in New York City. "Steve I am not joking about it the situation. He's turned himself in with wanting to hide from those that will probably be after him. However in the mean time Donald Allison will have peace of mind once he's told that he can finally go home to his wife and life." Gates responded over the phone. "And besides Allison's wife has been staying at my home ever since she flew in from Albany, New York that her husband was into trouble."

"Jesus...All right Victoria. I will send two officers with-in the hour to take him to Coles, Maine. This safe house and the one in Arizona are two of the best in the country. I will call the JFK ticket office to have a flight ready for the three."

'Thanks Steve, I owe you one at this time. I will inform Jeff that he has his request. Talk to you soon."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sergeant Javier Esposito and detective Kevin Ryan walked down stairs of the church basement to look for Allison and Castle. And when they found them. They were sitting playing cards with a table that was brought down from the back of the church.

Castle and Allison looked on with concern in their faces. "What's going on gentlemen?" Castle asked with telling Donald he won again at gin rummy.

"It's over Donald. Jeff told Gates the two names that were the ones that shot the runner. They have been arrested and are on it's way over to the 12th precinct." Sergeant Esposito replied to the very happy men at the table. Even though playing Gin rummy had cost Donald some money with Castle cheating.

"Thank god! I need to call my wife at the home of Inspector Gates. Maybe I should consider taking two weeks vacation to make it up to her and the nightmare."

TWO DAYS LATER...

After everything has been cleared up with the police, Witness Protection and placing the two killers into the Tombs until it was time to see a judge and be sentenced.

While Donald and his wife was catching a flight to Niagara Falls to take a second honeymoon. But first they had to thank everyone involved with helping them out...

THE END


End file.
